


Kiss and Tell

by BeaRyan



Series: Tropes for The 100 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Secret Relationship, Spoilers through 2x06, Tropes, Very slight Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Wick had planned to keep their relationship a secret, but plans on Earth tend to fall apart.  Also known as “How Clarke, Bellamy and Abby met Wick and that time Monty played cupid.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Tell

**Clarke**

Raven's grip on her mug was so tight her knuckles were going white, and although Clarke had finished speaking almost a minute ago, her friend hadn't responded. Raven’s attention was on a couple lingering near the tap on the water purification station. The blond man had a scruffy mustache and seemed to smile easily, but then of course he would under the circumstances. It looked like he was headed for a fun evening. The woman with him kept rolling back her shoulders and arching her back so that her breasts thrust forward for maximum effect.

Finally Clarke gave up the wait and just asked, "Who are they and why are we about to kill them?"

"He's no one. Just someone I work with."

"So who is she?" Clarke prodded.

"His ex."

As they continued to watch, Clarke realized the man took a step back every time the woman inched forward, forcing her to move closer to him or abandon the conversation, and, while his gaze dropped to the scenery below her chin with a frequency that was less than gentlemanly, when he caught himself he threw a quick glance towards Raven, righted his sight lines and continued his conversation with the woman.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Clarke asked.

"No."

The man leaned in suddenly, gave the woman a hug, and then turned and closed the distance between himself and Raven. When he reached them he laid a gentle hand on Raven’s cheek and moved in for a kiss. Clarke took a sip of her drink, passing time and trying to act like the gesture was normal, instead of a man she didn't know locking lips with her friend who seemed ready to end his existence.

When he released Raven he said, "She's happy for us."

"Is that what that was?"

"You wander off with Finn and Bellamy all the time and I don't say a damn thing. Not everyone either of us has ever slept with is dead, Raven."

Clarke choked on her drink, splattering drops down the front of her shirt and on the ground as she struggled for air. Finn and Bellamy?! Finn she knew about but Bellamy, too? And now this guy. For a woman who didn't have time for nonsense, Raven sure did seem to make a lot of time for men. Hot ones at that.

"Are you OK?" the man asked Clarke, patting her on the back hard enough to make her coughing worse.

"Yeah," Clarke sputtered. "Fine." She offered her hand. "I'm Clarke."

"Wick."

"Wick of the fence," Clarke said, remembering that a friend of Raven’s had helped them break out.

He grinned. "That never happened, and if it needs to not happen again just let me know."

"Nice to meet you, Wick."

Raven leaned into him, nudging him hard with her shoulder. "He's an absolute ass. If you could not tell anyone..."

"Your secret is safe with me," Clarke promised.

 

**Bellamy, a week later**

Wick shoved his way past Finn with a little more force than was necessary and grabbed Bellamy's arm. "I need to talk to you."

"We're in the middle of something," Bellamy said, moving around him to get back to Finn.

Clarke intervened, quietly suggesting to Bellamy that he give Wick a few minutes. Bellamy gave her a quick look, checking in, and recognized this as one of those times Clarke knew more than he did. He wouldn't have guessed this Ark dork - seriously, what was up with his beard-stache thing anyway? - could do anything to help rescue Raven, but whatever. If Clarke said to give him a minute then he would.

Bellamy followed him as he moved quickly away from the group, and once they rounded a corner, Wick handed him a device about the size of his palm. It glowed faintly with elevation marks and the red dot in the northeast quadrant was bright and steadily moving towards the top edge of the screen.

"You know what it is?" Wick asked.

"Tracker," Bellamy said. "What's it on?"

"Raven."

"Why's Raven wearing a tracker?"

"A couple of weeks ago she said, 'Hey baby, I'm gonna go blow some stuff up with my ex who just shot up a village, the third string chancellor, and some delinquents. See you in a week.' It’s Raven, so it’s not worth the oxygen to argue. I asked if we could put some superhero stuff in her brace, like a homing beacon, and she said we could work on the next upgrade when she got back. I decided not to wait."

"She's gonna kill you."

"She has to make it home to kill me and at the rate she's moving you'll never catch her if you don't go now."

Bellamy was matter-of-fact as he said, "You aren't planning on coming with us."

"Do you know someone else who can deactivate the fence?"

Bellamy remembered the last time they'd left camp against Abby's orders. They shouldn't have to defy her so often just to take care of their people. "You're Wick."

"Yeah."

"We'll bring her back, Wick."

**Abby, two weeks later**

Abby glanced up as her office door opened. "Raven, good, you're here. We found all this,” she gestured to an assortment of parts spread out on her desk, “In one of your coworker's quarters during an inspection. I need you to tell me what he was making."

Flexible pneumatic parts were mixed in with a laser cutter, a GPS transmitter, and the discharge cap from an electro-wand. "Which coworker?" she asked cautiously.

"Wick. We have him under arrest."

Raven suspected she knew the answer, but she asked anyway. "What did he say he was making?"

"He said he was upgrading your brace." Abby grabbed one of the parts. "I may not be an engineer, but I know there's no reason you need nine million volts discharging from a medical device."

Wick's words echoed in her ears. _One day you may need to introduce some idiot's balls to your knee, and when that day comes he needs to go down._ He hadn't said Finn, but she'd known who he meant. They didn't talk about Finn.

She was still mad about the tracker Wick had slipped on her, but it had been the difference between getting safely back to camp and dying in a Reaper cave. Now everyone leaving the base was required to wear one, and it was harder to make the argument against it. She noticed he had installed an on/off switch on this one, giving her control and defeating her objection that it made him a stalker.

Abby was waiting for her response, and Raven shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't actually said it to anyone yet, not even herself, but if Wick was in jail it was time to fess up. Raven's voice broke as she spoke, and all she managed to get out was her friend's name. "Abby..."

Abby's head snapped up, unaccustomed to signs of fragility from Raven, and weighed Raven's discomfort. A lover she'd have admitted to easily, but Raven was clearly having trouble finding the words for this situation. Abby sat on the edge of her desk and crossed her arms, struggling to look objective or supportive, anything but amused, which she definitely was. "You and Wick?"

"Yeah." Raven's eyes darted around the room, finally coming back to rest on Abby when she'd found her composure again. She shrugged and said, "I like 'em dumb and hung."

"Theft is dumb," Abby agreed.

"It wasn't theft. It was proactive design. Everyone in Mecha Station has always had standing permission to work on quality of life issues."

"So you want me to give him his box back and send him home?"

Raven nodded.

"Well alright then. I'll have him released."

"Thanks, Abby." Raven decided she’d been dismissed and tried to walk rather than run out of the room. Too many people knew about her secret romance. Scratch that. It was just a secret. This wasn't supposed to be a romance.

 

**Monty, three days later**

Monty jerked his hand away from the handle on the door to Wick’s office, thankful he’d released it before he'd had the unfortunate experience of opening it. He’d thought life had finally stabilized now that he was free of Mount Weather, pardoned of his crimes and back to his engineering internship. He’d come down the hall to ask Wick if he wanted to have dinner together, but based on the sounds coming from inside the office, the man already had a better offer. That Wick was behaving inappropriately in his office wasn't surprising. Wick was comic relief and a looming disaster all in one.

"Raven. Oh, God. Raven."

Raven as in Raven Reyes? That Wick had a crush on her wasn't news, but that she'd returned it was a bit of a shock. Monty had understood her relationship with Finn. He let her mother the hell out of him, cutting his hair and babying him whenever she could, and in return she'd gotten a devoted puppy of a boyfriend, at least while they’d been on the Ark. If she thought she could manage Wick as easily as she'd handled Finn, she was in for it.

Wick's voice rumbled out a string of praise, ending with, "I love you," and then all the background sounds coming from within the room, the squeak of the chair, the panting of their breaths, and other sounds Monty considered best left undefined, ceased.

"And you think *now* is the best time to tell me that?"

"No. Now is just the time I didn't stop myself. Just pretend I didn't say it and keep going."

"It doesn't count anyway."

"How does it not count?" Wick demanded.

Monty rolled his eyes. That two-headed deer had more common sense than Wick. It doesn't count because heat of passion vows are meaningless. If you want someone to tell you whatever you want to hear, make them happy to have their pants off.

"It just doesn't."

Monty caught the slight hitch in her voice. Apparently Wick did too. "What if I say it again now. Would it count now?"

Monty left quietly, pulling the outer door to the engineering building shut behind him and flipping over the sign that marked the building as closed. They needed the time together. Raven smiled more lately and Wick was less manic. Playing cupid for them would be a quality of life enhancement for the entire camp.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome. Thanks to El for the beta.


End file.
